


尋覓

by vampirusagi



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirusagi/pseuds/vampirusagi





	1. 迷途

1.  
夏宇豪從小學就開始學著做飯給媽媽吃，不是因為想當個乖孩子，他只是希望媽媽可以有時間陪他一起吃飯。但結果，他總是自己一個人，胡亂地寫著作業，一邊看著熱騰騰的飯菜慢慢變冷。等到媽媽好不容易開完會，匆匆忙忙地趕回家時，她會充滿歉意地摸摸他的頭，對他說：「對不起，以後你還是自己先吃吧。」

剛開始他會跟媽媽鬧脾氣，但次數多了以後，他漸漸明白那不過是白費力氣而已。他們家就是這樣，羨慕別人根本一點意義都沒有。只是他仍會不經意地在心裡描繪起那樣的情境，然後在發現自己耽於幻想時，嘲笑自己真是個不乾脆的傢伙。

 

2.  
在夏宇豪因為打架被退學後，媽媽請假到學校幫他辦轉學手續。走出校門時，走在身後半步的媽媽，將手伸向了始終不發一語的他，牽住了他的手。一瞬間他想甩開她，想對她吼，告訴她，也許她沒有發現，但他已經上高中了，老早就過了和媽媽牽手的年齡。

但是，在那些話被說出口之前，那個除了陪他以外，彷彿什麼都能辦到的媽媽卻哭了。「宇豪，媽媽愛你。」在淚聲中，沒有責難，只是溫柔地說著。

媽媽的眼淚讓他不知道該怎麼辦，最後，他只是安靜地回握。帶著厚繭而粗糙的手，是童稚記憶裡原初的溫暖。忽然間他想起，原來他是這麼地懷念這樣的溫度。

 

3.  
轉到新的學校，日子還是一樣地過著。枯燥的課業，找麻煩的主任，一起消磨時間的哥們，放學後的打工，以及回到住的地方時，依然只有自己一人的空間。

他的生活和以前沒有太大的變化，只是依然早出晚歸的媽媽，在留給自己的紙條上，會多了幾句像是「路上小心」、「天氣冷要多穿一點」的叮嚀，或是那句「媽媽愛你」。那會讓他想起媽媽那天的眼淚，然後他會告訴自己，他已經長大了，可以照顧好自己，不要再讓媽媽擔心了。

即使他的心裡，時常有個聲音幽幽地說著：「可是我想要的，並不只是這些而已」。

 

4.  
夏宇豪從不依賴任何人，更不需要別人的幫助，因為他可以自己解決很多問題，不管是仗勢欺人的孬種、挑釁的小混混，或者是找碴的毒蟲。

但那個連架都不會打的乖寶寶，卻在混戰中多管閒事地擋在他的身前，代替自己重重地挨了一腳。從來不曾有人為他這麼做，而他也無法理解邱子軒為什麼要這樣強出頭，他只知道，在那一瞬間，某種陌生的東西從心上掠過，讓他一時亂了方寸，除了用身體盡可能地護著邱子軒之外，他什麼反擊也做不出來。

在X-Club外的階梯上，是他們第一次像樣的對話。與先前高冷的形象不同，交換的三言兩語帶著預想外的溫度，自然湧起的笑意，讓那些警戒心似的東西逐漸褪去。雖然身在細雨之中，他卻捨不得離開有邱子軒在的地方。那是他從來不曾有過的念頭，他有些困惑，卻不討厭這樣的自己。

 

5.  
夏宇豪曾經很討厭那些把夢想掛在嘴邊的人。他覺得那些人都只是在耍帥而已。他總是不能理解，為了某個不可能達成的目標，拼死拼活地浪費時間，這樣到底有什麼意義。這個世界上總有無論如何都辦不到的事，沒有辦法理解的人，不過就只是天真的蠢蛋而已。

但唯有邱子軒是不同的。

「你沒有為任何事情努力過吧。」

「所有人都為了這個夢想而努力練球，這也是我和賀承恩的最後一次機會。你不懂，就算了。」

凜然得幾近嚴厲的目光，對他說著這些話的邱子軒，卻只讓他感到了心慌。因為受傷再也無法上場，曾經的王牌選手，從那個人口中說出的每一個字，都帶著令人窒息的重量。他想反駁，卻什麼也說不出口。

然後，在一次偶然的機會裡，夏宇豪窺見了邱子軒隱藏在冷靜表情下的掙扎與不甘。那明明是他曾經嗤之以鼻的徒勞，但不知道為什麼，看著那人的眼淚，他卻無法產生出一絲一毫不以為然的念頭。

當他扶起邱子軒的時候，從繃緊的身體傳來的細微震顫，帶著難以想像的熱度，點燃了他心中某些如同死灰般的東西。

他想像邱子軒一樣，為了什麼而竭盡全力地追求，就算遍體鱗傷也無所謂，他也想要看看，映在這個人眼中的風景，究竟是什麼模樣。

 

6.  
雖然表面上看起來很冷淡，但事實上，邱子軒珍惜一切屬於他的東西。他的夢想，他的球隊，他的摯友，他的家人。並且用全力守護著。

邱子軒會對侮辱他夢想的人發怒；他會為了讓球隊更好，犧牲睡眠時間，徹夜研究比賽的影片；他會因為賀承恩的拜託，配合他當何小小的模特兒；也會為了不辜負妹妹的心意，對抗生理性的排斥反應，吃光那宛若生化兵器般的可怕便當。

夏宇豪無法不去想像，如果能被這樣珍惜著、關心著，究竟會是怎樣的感覺。

在保健室裡，看著面色蒼白的邱子軒，夏宇豪把水遞給他，嘲笑他是個妹控。但夏宇豪沒有說出口的是，如果有人這麼對待自己，他絕不會像邱倩如那麼任性，他一定會竭盡全力地對那個人好。

如果他的身邊，也可以有個這樣的人就好了。

 

7.  
夏宇豪喜歡打架，因為那是他最擅長的事，他有自信不輸給任何人。而他討厭讀書，因為他的成績從來不曾好過，也沒有人會在乎他考得好或不好。

可是邱子軒卻願意陪著他一起念書，明明很忙，卻還是為自己擠出了時間，陪著他複習，替他做單字卡，為他做一切他曾經在很久以前偷偷羨慕過別人的事。所以他也卯起來努力念書，因為他想讓這個人知道，這些付出都是值得的。他想要得到邱子軒的肯定，並且為他感到驕傲。

但他從來都沒有想過，當段考成績公布，邱子軒看著他笑彎了眼，在他胸口捶了一記，對他說「幹得好」的時候，他的心跳會驟然加速，連呼吸都不再屬於自己。在邱子軒的笑容裡，世界彷彿靜止，而他再也無法移開目光。

夏宇豪恍惚地想著，也許他從很久、很久以前，就一直在等待這一刻的到來。

 

8.  
然後夏宇豪才後知後覺的發現，其實他一直都在看著邱子軒，看到連夢裡都是他的身影，而且不管看多久，他都不會感到厭倦。

對他說「小心點」時那靜穩的表情；為他複習功課時專注的側臉；當自己打出好球時，對自己綻開的笑容；帶點落寞的苦笑；沉睡時靜謐安穩的睡顏。

其中他最喜歡的是，雖然曾經一度失去目標，卻始終不放棄，克服了那些懊悔與傷痛，微笑著對他述說夢想的邱子軒。如此耀眼的邱子軒深深吸引著他，他不知如何壓抑自己才剛自覺不久的情感，喜歡的心情自胸口滿溢，他想要和這個人更加接近，他情不自禁地吻了邱子軒，然後向他告白。

但邱子軒逃開了。

他不明白邱子軒為什麼要逃。他明明就是認真的，他想讓邱子軒知道這件事，並且希望知道邱子軒對自己是怎麼想的。邱子軒卻推開了他，讓他深深地感到了受傷。

但他不想放棄。過去他曾經假裝不在意地放棄了很多事。家人的陪伴，他人的肯定，以及為了追求什麼而努力的念頭。而他再也不想繼續這樣下去了。

所以他在球場上認真拼搏，想讓邱子軒看見自己訓練的成果；即使邱子軒帶著妹妹來見他，而讓他更加難過，他還是毫不保留地在邱子軒的面前，掏出了自己心中最柔軟的那部分。夏宇豪想讓邱子軒知道，自己想一直和他站在一起，喜歡他，照顧他，然後成為他的力量，一起去追逐那些已經不再只屬於邱子軒一個人的夢想。

而幸好他沒有放棄。

當邱子軒的眼裡噙著閃爍的柔光，拉著他的領帶，真摯地吻上他的時候，視野被淚水充滿，在如夢一般輕飄飄的幸福感裡，他捧著邱子軒的臉，依戀繾綣地回吻著。

緊緊擁抱著他心愛的人，夏宇豪覺得自己得到了全世界。

 

9.  
邱子軒才剛踏進夏宇豪的家門，連鞋子都還來不及放好，夏宇豪就迫不及待地拉著邱子軒走到餐桌前。當看見桌上的菜餚時，對方露出了有些困惑的表情，問道：「等一下你媽會回來吃飯嗎？」

「不會啊，她出差了，今天就我們兩個。」

「這些，你確定我們兩個人吃得完？」

「呃，應該……沒問題吧？」夏宇豪說得有些心虛。第一次邀請邱子軒到家裡吃飯，在思考菜單的時候，這個也想做、那個也想做的結果，就是現在眼前滿桌的飯菜。

「為什麼是疑問句啊。」邱子軒笑著吐槽，在餐桌前坐下，而夏宇豪也跟著挨在身邊坐了下來，滿臉笑意地看著自己的男朋友進食。

「不要光看著我傻笑，你也快吃啦。」察覺到他的目光，邱子軒有些不自在地用手肘輕撞了他一下，然後把菜夾到他的碗裡。夏宇豪乖乖地依言照做，卻怎麼樣也無法歛起笑意。但這實在不能怪他，畢竟這是他憧憬已久的場景。和喜歡的人一起坐在自家的餐桌前，好好地吃一頓飯，原來是這麼讓人心暖的事。

在兩個高中大男生的努力之下，當兩人放下碗筷的時候，滿桌的菜餚已經解決了大半。剩下的就做一點變化，當作明天的便當好了。夏宇豪在心中盤算著。

「你真的很會欸，完全不輸給外面的餐廳。」

「你喜歡的話，我隨時都可以做給你吃啊！」

「那我可得更努力一點了。要是不小心考到太遠的大學，以後就沒辦法常常吃到了。」

邱子軒不經意的一句話，卻讓夏宇豪的腦子停了幾秒。雖然他一直刻意地不去想，但明年邱子軒就要畢業了，等到了那個時候，就不能像現在這樣天天在一起了。

「……等你上了大學以後，我們還會見面吧？」

「當然啊，你在擔心什麼？」

夏宇豪自己也知道這問題很蠢。可是，到了新的環境，在夏宇豪不知道的地方，那個多采多姿的世界裡，邱子軒會遇到很多來自各種不同地方的人。到時候，邱子軒溫柔專注的目光，會不會被其他的東西所吸引，然後再也不會回到自己身上？

他不知道如果失去邱子軒的話，他會變成什麼樣子。他喜歡現在的自己，他不想變回原來那個倔強地認為自己什麼都不需要、即使不想讓媽媽失望，卻還是成天渾渾噩噩度日的模樣。

但邱子軒只是意會地淺笑著，隨後伸手攬住了他的肩膀。「放心，你是我的。」湊近了他的臉，在至近的距離裡，邱子軒低語著，然後像是證明一般，輕輕地在他的唇上印下了一個吻。

『我的』。在被熱度氤氳的意識裡，這兩個字仍清晰地迴響著。夏宇豪回望正凝視著自己的戀人，宿在瞳中的明確意志，讓前一刻還纏繞在心頭的不安，驀地消融在幸福的悸動裡。他是屬於這個人的。是會被邱子軒所珍惜、並且用全力守護著的存在。而邱子軒對他而言也是一樣的。所以，他想要把自己一直都想要、卻怎麼樣也得不到的東西，毫無保留地獻給這個人。

「我願意一直做好吃的東西給你吃，你願意嗎？」

沒有花太多的時間，邱子軒很快地就理解了這個看似突兀的問句背後的真意。「我也願意。」綻開了夏宇豪最喜歡的笑容，溫柔又篤定地說著。

於是夏宇豪也笑了。他湊上前去，吻上戀人的唇，伴隨柔軟的暖意，從心底擴散開來的，是充盈心房的滿足感，還有一些想哭的衝動。

陪伴與歸屬，夢想與愛。邱子軒是他曾經渴望擁有的全部，而他已經不用再羨慕別人了。

他終於找到回家的路了。

  
  
  



	2. 旁觀者：邱倩如的場合

當邱倩如端著杯子走進邱子軒的房間時，躺在床上的人緩緩地睜開眼睛，視線移向了她的方向。

「妹，怎麼還在？不是要去看電影？」有些艱難地坐起身，比平常低緩的嗓音滲入了幾絲氣音，聽來有些虛弱。

「取消了啦。」邱倩如把杯子遞給邱子軒，伸手探上他的額頭，從那裡傳來的熱度讓她有些心慌。「哥，你還好嗎？」

「沒事，睡一下就好了……燙！」

邱倩如趕緊接過了杯子，「欸，太燙了嗎？那，我再去倒！」

「沒關係，放我桌上就好。」重新躺回了床上，邱子軒催促著：「倩如，你別待在這裡，會被我傳染的。」

「可是……」

「哥真的沒事，乖，快出去。」

邱倩如嘟起嘴，把杯子放到了書桌上，心不甘情不願地離開了房間。

或許是最近太忙，每天都很晚睡的關係，不常生病的哥哥得了重感冒，被醫生叮囑要好好休息。幸好今天是假日，要不然依邱子軒的性格，鐵定還是會硬撐著去上學的。

難得的假日，邱倩如本來打算去看電影，順便再逛個街，但爸媽去參加親戚的婚禮，要到下午才會回來，雖然邱子軒說沒關係，但她實在不想放生病的哥哥一個人在家。可是她真的不知道該怎麼照顧生病的人，她只記得自己生病的時候，總是盡情地跟哥哥撒嬌，而哥哥也會極盡所能地滿足她的要求，像是摸摸她的頭唱歌給她聽、餵她吃飯、或是溫柔地握著她的手，陪著她直到入睡為止。

可是生病的哥哥只是叫她不要擔心，還把自己趕了出來，這讓她感到有些氣餒。她也會想幫哥哥做點什麼啊！

「哥是大笨蛋。」邱倩如嘀咕著，窩在客廳的沙發上，拿手機查著該怎麼照顧感冒的人。多喝水，嗯，這個做了；按時吃藥，這要等吃過午飯以後吧；保持房間的通風，所以是要把陽台窗戶打開嗎？可是這樣不會冷嗎？還有什麼……吃好消化的流質食物，那就是稀飯了吧，這個簡單，反正就是把米加水拿去煮嘛！

終於找到可以做的事，邱倩如鬥志高昂地起身，正要走向廚房時，門鈴忽然響了起來。沒聽說有誰會來，她疑惑地走到對講機前，看清楚來人時，她忍不住小聲地「啊」了一聲。

映在螢幕上的不是別人，正是哥哥的男朋友，也是她曾經喜歡過的人，夏宇豪。

在咖啡廳告白失敗之後，沒隔幾天，邱子軒把她帶到自己的房間裡，慎重其事地告訴她，他和夏宇豪交往了。這消息並沒有讓她覺得意外，因為追著自己離開咖啡廳時，邱子軒眼眶有些泛紅，那是她很少在哥哥臉上看見的表情。所以對於哥哥的告白，她只說了：「幹嘛跟我講這個，我現在又不喜歡他。」然後就逕自離開了房間。她不是沒有看到哥哥帶些許落寞與歉意的眼神，她只是還不知道該怎麼消化這件事。

在那之後，夏宇豪曾經來過她們家幾次，名目大多是念書。或許是因為這樣，再加上夏宇豪對長輩意外地有禮貌，所以爸媽對他的印象都不錯。只是她難免還是覺得彆扭，所以過去幾次見面，她都故意表現得很冷淡，但夏宇豪沒有什麼特別的反應，面對自己的態度也沒有任何不同，她甚至覺得對方搞不好根本就沒發現有什麼差別。雖然有點不甘心，但有什麼辦法呢？從咖啡廳那次以後，她就深刻地了解到，夏宇豪的眼裡真的就只有邱子軒一個人而已。

就在邱倩如耽於自己的思緒時，門鈴又再次地響起，她輕嘖一聲，按下了開門的按鍵。

當夏宇豪進到家裡，看到邱倩如的第一句話就是：「子軒呢？他現在怎樣？」

果然還是只關心哥的事，她有些鬱悶地想著。「在房間休息啦。」

「吃過藥了嗎？」

「要等吃完午飯以後才能吃，所以我現在正要去煮——」

「等等！絕對不行！」她話還沒說完，夏宇豪就一臉緊張地阻止了她。

「吭？為什麼不行？」

「拜託，你是想毒死你哥喔？」

「欸！你這個人真的很沒禮貌耶！」為什麼她會喜歡上這種人啊？

夏宇豪搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，「隨便啦，等等廚房借一下，我來煮。」

「你會煮飯喔？」

「廢話，我每天都幫你哥做便當啊。」

第一次聽說這件事，邱倩如眨了眨眼睛，心裡有些意外。她還記得先前幫眼前這個人做便當時的心情，而對方也是一樣的嗎？想著喜歡的人會愛吃些什麼，希望可以讓對方吃到好吃的東西，如果能夠因為自己做的便當露出幸福的笑容就太好了。夏宇豪也是抱著類似的心情，在幫邱子軒做便當嗎？

「我先去看一下子軒。」沒特別在意邱倩如的心境變化，夏宇豪跟她說了一聲，就快步地上了二樓，往邱子軒的房間走去。本來要做的事被打斷，一時之間找不到其他事做，邱倩如沒想太多，也跟著一起上樓去。還沒進到房間，房裡就傳出了兩人的對話聲。

「宇豪？你怎麼來了？」

「來照顧你啊。」

「不用了，要是被傳染怎麼辦，快回去。」

「我身體很好，才不會被傳染咧。」

「最好是。」

「而且我要照顧你一輩子，怎麼可以被這點小感冒給打敗呢？」

「……幹嘛在這種地方產生鬥志啊。」

雖然還有些虛弱，卻蘊著柔軟笑意的聲音傳進耳裡，聽著他們的對話，邱倩如的心裡忽然覺得有點酸澀，最後她打消了念頭，轉身走回了客廳。

 

  
  


過了一會，夏宇豪回到一樓跟她借用廚房。這次邱倩如沒再說什麼，只是帶著夏宇豪到了廚房，大概說明了一下各種用具和食材的位置。雖然她問了需不需要幫忙，卻被夏宇豪鄭重地回絕了。

邱倩如有些掃興地回到沙發上，抱著靠枕，看著廚房的方向發呆。期間夏宇豪上了趟二樓，又下來問她毛巾在哪裡，然後就回到邱子軒的房間。想著原來照顧病人有這麼多事要做，她看著夏宇豪上上下下來回了幾趟，等到稀飯煮好的時候，已經又是一個小時以後的事了。

「我有做你的份，餓了就來吃。」夏宇豪對她說完，就端著碗上了二樓。

邱倩如把靠枕丟在一旁，走到餐桌前，桌上放著夏宇豪順手幫她盛的稀飯，她坐下來，拿起湯匙舀了一口，是適合病人的軟熟，還帶著清淡的薑香，這讓她想起剛才在網路上好像有看到薑的成分有助於治療感冒之類的。

明明外表看起來就一副酷酷壞壞的樣子，為什麼會這麼細心啊？而且不過是稀飯而已，為什麼煮得這麼好吃，這樣合理嗎？邱倩如嘟噥著，雖然心境有些複雜，還是很快的就把稀飯給吃完了。

然後邱倩如看見放在飲水機旁的藥袋，想起這是哥哥午飯後該吃的藥，於是她倒了杯水，這次有注意水溫不要太燙，拿了藥，就往邱子軒的房間走去。

走到房門口時，她看見邱子軒倚著枕頭坐起身，夏宇豪則是坐在床邊，用湯匙舀了勺稀飯，送到了邱子軒的嘴邊。

邱子軒的表情看來有些難為情。「呃、我可以自己吃嗎？」

「讓我來嘛，這是男朋友的特權欸！」幾乎是帶著撒嬌般的語氣，讓邱倩如一時有些反應不過來，這和她心目中的夏宇豪實在差太多了。

「……真拿你沒辦法。」

夏宇豪一臉滿足地餵著邱子軒，時而用指腹輕拭他的嘴角，而她的哥哥始終帶著笑意，那裡有她熟悉的寵溺，還有一些陌生的、彷彿像是依賴般的神色。

邱倩如站在門邊看著眼前的光景，心裡想著的，卻是以前自己生病的時候，哥哥耐心地哄著她，一口一口餵她吃飯的情景。

「妹，怎麼了？」終於發現了她的存在，邱子軒柔聲地問著，那語調就如同回憶裡一般溫柔。

「沒有啦，我拿藥上來。」

「喔，謝啦！」回答的是夏宇豪。

邱倩如把藥和水放著，說了聲：「要乖乖吃藥喔」，就離開邱子軒的房間。

回到客廳，邱倩如抱著靠枕躺到了沙發上。她以為親眼看到自己喜歡的人和哥哥在一起的樣子，會讓她覺得尷尬、甚至是難過，結果卻完全不是那麼一回事。和想像中不同的夏宇豪，以及自己不曾見過的，哥哥的另外一面，兩個人看起來是那麼地和諧。

總是包容她一切任性，極盡所能地疼愛她，被哥哥這樣寵著，她一直覺得很幸福。而她也希望她最喜歡的哥哥，能夠擁有同樣的幸福。

事情就這麼簡單而已，不是嗎？

在豁然開朗中，她滿足地閉上了眼睛，在浮現的美好回憶裡，睡意漸漸地襲來，她沒有抵抗那溫暖的柔波，就這樣任憑自己沉入了夢鄉。

 

  
  


不知過了多久，玄關傳來了鑰匙開門的聲音，然後是熟悉的腳步聲，擾動著意識的表層，將邱倩如從小憩中漸次地喚醒。

「倩如，有客人嗎？——嗯？你怎麼睡在這裡？」從上方傳來的是爸爸的聲音。

邱倩如慵懶地坐起身，「是夏宇豪來探病啦。就是之前來過的那個。」

「你哥還好嗎？」這次出聲的是媽媽。

「應該吧，夏宇豪在照顧他。」她揉揉眼睛，打了個呵欠。

「你這孩子，怎麼讓客人去照顧病人啊？」

「是他自己要的啊。」

「真是的，我去看一下。」

邱倩如伸了個懶腰，雖然隱隱地覺得自己好像忘了什麼事，卻又想不起來到底是什麼。算了，管他的。

邱倩如發了一下呆，就在她拿起一旁的手機，想看現在幾點時，媽媽的聲音從樓梯的方向傳來。

「老公，你上來一下。」沒有明顯起伏的聲音，聽起來有些慎重，甚至帶著幾分嚴肅。正困惑著的時候，忽然，邱倩如終於想起自己忘了什麼。

——在哥的房裡，媽看到了什麼？

邱倩如的意識在瞬間清醒，她從沙發上跳起來，喊了聲「媽！」但媽媽只是看了她一眼，又繼續催促著不明就裡的爸爸。

或許覺得還不是時候，或是有其他的考量，哥哥還沒有把他和夏宇豪交往的事告訴爸媽。雖然在這個時代裡，喜歡同性已經不是什麼值得大驚小怪的事，但爸媽畢竟是上一代的人，她並不知道他們對這件事是怎麼想的。

邱倩如不知道該怎麼辦，就在她左思右想的時候，爸爸已經上到二樓，她只好忐忑地跟了上去，一邊焦急地在心裡祈禱。

爸媽站在哥哥的房門前，看著房裡，誰也沒有出聲。跟在後面的邱倩如，越過兩人的肩膀，看見的是正熟睡著的邱子軒，以及趴在床沿，同樣沉睡著的夏宇豪。而他們的手正彼此相繫，述說著即使在夢裡也不願放開的依戀。

邱倩如本來想要說些什麼來幫他們掩飾，但看著眼前的景象，卻忽然不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。明明就是這麼美好的畫面，為什麼會需要解釋呢？

「老公。」媽媽輕聲地喚著，打破了安靜的空氣，讓邱倩如的思緒也跟著回到現實。她吞了口口水，緊張地看向自己的爸媽。兩人對望著，沒有說話，只是用眼神互相探詢。她不知道那代表什麼意思，或許那是只屬於兩人之間的默契。但無論如何，她已經下定決心，如果爸媽反對的話，她一定要站出來保護哥哥他們——

邱倩如擔心的事並沒有發生。她看見爸爸對媽媽點了點頭，然後摟住了媽媽的肩膀，兩人相視一笑。她還沒搞清楚是怎麼回事，爸媽已經轉身準備要離開了。

「爸、媽……？」就在她困惑地呢喃時，經過身邊的爸爸伸手摸了摸她的頭，「你以後也要找一個像這樣愛你的人，爸爸才肯把你交給他喔。」

「你也想得太遠了吧，對倩如而言還早呢。」媽媽在一旁笑著，拉著爸爸的手，兩人一起下樓去了。

邱倩如呆呆地站在原地，直到她終於理解是怎麼回事的時候，不知不覺間緊繃的全身終於放鬆了下來。她看向了房裡渾然不覺、只是安然憩睡著的兩人，雖然嘴上嘟囔著：「還睡，你們真的很狀況外欸」，卻還是放輕了腳步，走進房裡，拿起哥哥掛在椅背上的外套，披在了夏宇豪的肩上。

或許是被戀人的氣味包圍的緣故，夏宇豪的臉上泛起了一個幸福的笑容，小聲地呢喃著「子軒」，那景象讓邱倩如忍不住笑了起來，她把手輕輕地放在兩人交握著的手上，從那裡傳來的溫度，像暖流一樣柔柔地流過了她的心房。

「謝謝你這麼愛我哥。」衷心地，她輕聲的說著。

感覺到夏宇豪握著邱子軒的手，似乎又收緊了幾分，邱倩如把手收了回來，輕手輕腳地走出了房間。為了不讓他們再受到打擾，小心不發出聲音地關上了門。

在門扉掩上之前，映入邱倩如眼中的，是一室的暖陽，以及關於愛的一切。

  
  
  



	3. Love Story

晴朗的月夜裡。

結束了在夏宇豪家的考前複習，在送邱子軒去捷運站的路上，還不想太快分開，夏宇豪問著：「子軒，你有急著回家嗎？」

「還好，怎麼了？」

「我想帶你去一個地方。」

「什麼地方？」

「到了你就知道了。」

「裝什麼神秘啊！」雖然這麼說，但邱子軒並沒有拒絕的意思，只是任夏宇豪帶他走向往平常不會經過的路上，那全然信任的姿態，讓夏宇豪的心裡有著說不出的滿足。

穿過靜謐的住宅區，來到河岸邊的公園，陪著邱子軒慢慢走上跨堤天橋的階梯，當兩人踏上點綴著暖色燈光的景觀平台時，映入眼中的河岸美景，讓身旁的邱子軒發出了讚嘆聲。

「這裡很棒吧！」帶著幾分得意，夏宇豪拉著邱子軒來到護欄邊。無垠的夜空，靜定地散放著柔光的弦月，對岸的高樓大廈構築了獨特的天際線，寬廣的河面映著城市的繁華，完美地調和了人工與自然的美景，他一直都想帶邱子軒來看看。

「好漂亮。」眺望著眼前的景色，邱子軒由衷地感嘆著。

夏宇豪卻是看著邱子軒的側臉，「對啊，真的很漂亮。」即使已經交往了一陣子，他偶爾還是會覺得自己像在作夢一樣，難以相信眼前這個人真的成為了他的男朋友。

「從這裡可以看得到101的煙火喔，到那時候我們再一起來看。」說著，夏宇豪忽然想起，跨年還是好幾個月以後的事。「……你會來吧？」他又補了一句，聲音裡帶著比想像中更多的不確定。

「傻瓜，你又來了。我是去上大學，不是走失。」很快地就理解了他的顧慮，邱子軒伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，「我答應你，不管在哪裡，我都會回來。」

「說定了喔 ！」夏宇豪一把捉住邱子軒正收回的手，傾身向前親吻他的戀人，然後就這樣牽住對方的手不放開。邱子軒看著兩人相繫著的手，又看向了夏宇豪，像是想說些什麼，但最後什麼也沒說，只是用同樣的力道回握他的手，又將目光移回了眼前的河岸夜景。

兩人又待了一會，直到沁涼的晚風開始帶來寒意，才依依不捨地離開，但牽起的手始終沒有分開。他們步下階梯，沿著公園步道，繼續往捷運站的方向走去。在冷色系的街燈下，夜晚的公園杳無人煙，只有風起時樹葉的沙沙作響，以及相依偎著的戀人絮語，沒有人會來打擾，整個世界彷彿只剩下彼此的存在。

但那終究只是一種甜美的錯覺。在步道的彼端，一位遛狗的老人向著他們的方向走來，本來夏宇豪並不以為意，但隨著距離的接近，他才發現，迎面而來的並非素不相識的路人。

「是認識的人嗎？」注意到夏宇豪的視線，邱子軒詢問著。

「是住在隔壁的阿伯。」他們經常會在電梯裡碰到，偶爾還會和他或媽媽攀談一兩句，但也就僅只於此的交情而已。

對方似乎也認出了自己，卻皺起眉打量著兩人，眼裡流露著明顯的不友善。夏宇豪有些惱怒地向前踏出了半步，想要將邱子軒擋在對方的視線之外，牽著的手也同時收緊了些。他不想讓邱子軒聽見任何令人不愉快的發言，更害怕邱子軒會甩開他的手，就像在集訓那晚推開他那樣。

但邱子軒只是安撫似地喚了聲「宇豪」，把他拉回自己身邊，然後向老人露出了笑容：「你好。」

或許是沒有預料到這樣的回應，對方愣了一下，隨後有些尷尬地移開了視線，稍微加快速度從他們身邊經過。夏宇豪同樣有些反應不過來，但總之先以男朋友的身分發出了抗議：「幹嘛對他笑啊，我會吃醋欸！」

「幹嘛吃阿伯的醋啊，你有病喔。」邱子軒毫不客氣地吐槽著，「我這是在幫你敦親睦鄰。」

「沒想到你這麼賢慧！」

「小心我揍你喔。」

「我的男朋友好兇喔！」

「說這種話的時候，不要笑得那麼開心好不好。」

「哈哈！」

在和戀人的鬥嘴中，夏宇豪很快就把方才的不愉快拋在腦後，正踏出步伐準備繼續往前走時，他聽見邱子軒平穩的語氣響起：「宇豪，你不是自己一個人。有我在。」

夏宇豪愣了一下，轉過頭，對上的是邱子軒認真的眼神。習慣了做什麼都靠自己，一個人衝得遍體鱗傷，這類的話語對他而言有些陌生，卻讓他的心裡泛上了絲絲的暖意。

花了比平常更長的時間走到捷運站，送到閘門前時，邱子軒用空著的手輕撫他的面頰，說了聲「路上小心」，才依戀不捨地放開他的手。握緊還帶著戀人餘溫的手，他眷戀地目送邱子軒踏上電扶梯，直到看不見為止，才輕嘆一口氣，往回程的方向走。

走在不久前才和邱子軒一起走過的道路，還微熱的記憶讓夏宇豪感到有些寂寞。才剛分開就又想見面，連他都不知道該拿這樣的自己怎麼辦。他想要趕快長大，和喜歡的人一起建立一個家，這樣他們就可以回到同樣的地方，再也不用擔心會分開了。

 

  
  


當夏宇豪走進家門的時候，總是工作到很晚的媽媽，反常地已經回到家了。

「媽，今天怎麼這麼早？」

「會議臨時取消，所以就提早回來了。」雖然如此，但坐在沙發上的媽媽仍專注地盯著筆電螢幕，大概也是跟工作有關的事情吧。

「要吃點什麼嗎？我去煮。」

「沒關係，我吃過了。」媽媽微笑著看了他一眼，又重新將視線投回眼前的螢幕。「啊，對了，我剛才在電梯裡遇到隔壁的鄰居，他說他在遛狗的時候有遇到你。」

夏宇豪的心跳在瞬間加速，呆愣了幾秒，才用有些乾涸的聲音，試探地問著：「呃、他……有說什麼嗎？」

「就只有這樣，沒什麼特別的。有什麼我應該知道的事嗎？」

整理著自己動搖的心情，夏宇豪走到媽媽身邊坐了下來。不知道為什麼，那人沒有跟她說自己和邱子軒的事。不過就算今天不說，總有一天她還是會知道的。比起從別人口中得知，不如由他親口告訴她。

出於幾分的衝動，夏宇豪開口了：「媽，我有事要跟你說。」

「什麼事？」

「你記得邱子軒嗎？」

「我當然記得，就是來我們家教你功課的排球隊學長嘛！上次有遇到啊。」媽媽笑了起來，「而且，你不知道自己有多常提到他嗎？」

「呃，是喔。」這話讓夏宇豪覺得有些不好意思。他和媽媽好好坐下來聊天的時間不多，能讓她留下這樣的印象，自己到底是有多常提到邱子軒啊？

視線仍放在螢幕上的媽媽，顯然沒有注意到他內心的小劇場，只是順口問著：「所以呢？」

夏宇豪坐直身體，吞了口口水，深吸一口氣，才終於忐忑地開口：「那個、其實，我和子軒……我們在交往。」

打字的聲音中斷了，媽媽停了半晌，然後闔上筆電，稍微轉向了夏宇豪的方向看著他。他看不出她臉上的表情，在瞬間安靜下來的空間裡，聽著胸口撲通撲通的鼓動聲，他只覺得心臟似乎快要跳出來了。

但最後，打破沉默的，卻是媽媽的噗哧一笑，「果然是這樣啊！」

「……欸？」意料之外的回答讓夏宇豪愣住了，一臉呆滯地看著自己的媽媽。

「你真的應該看看你和邱子軒在一起時的表情。」她的臉上掛著促狹的神情，「我可是你媽，怎麼會看不出來？」

還沒完全從驚訝中回復過來的夏宇豪支吾著：「你、你沒有覺得怎樣嗎？」

「嗯？我應該覺得怎樣嗎？」摸了摸他的頭，一臉理所當然，「只要我兒子覺得幸福就好了，媽媽會保護你。」

終於理解媽媽的真意，在鬆了一口氣的同時，他有些感動，更多的是開心，「媽，謝謝你！」

「這有什麼好謝的，家人不就是這麼一回事嗎？」把膝上的筆電放到了一旁的茶几上，笑容裡帶了點打趣。「不過我家只有四肢發達的笨兒子，到底是哪一點讓優秀的學長看上眼啊？」

「當然是我努力追來的啊！」夏宇豪一臉自豪。

「哈哈，真不愧是媽媽的兒子！」媽媽大笑起來，「當年你爸也是被我追到手的喔！」

聽到媽媽提起爸爸的事，夏宇豪不由得豎起了耳朵。她很少提到早逝的爸爸，所以對他而言，爸爸一直都只是記憶裡模糊的輪廓。他本來以為兩人的感情不好，但看來似乎不是那麼一回事。

「我們也是在高中的時候認識的，還是彼此的初戀。雖然大家不看好我們，但我們還是一直走到了結婚。」她的語調沉穩了下來，「所以不要怕，相信你自己，還有你所選擇的人。」

那句話滲進了他心底最深處的恐懼。他是這麼地喜歡邱子軒，他願意為他做任何事，他想和這個人永遠在一起。但有人告訴他，人生還長得很；也有人告訴他，初戀是不會有結果的。他甚至沒有把握，邱子軒是不是和自己有著同等程度的心情。

「媽，我想聽更多你跟爸的事。」他想多瞭解那個與自己有著緊密血緣聯繫、卻又宛如陌生人般的爸爸，更想知道他和媽媽是怎麼走到一起，又是怎麼誓言相守一生的。

媽媽眨了眨眼，然後，輕聲地笑了起來。那是他從來不曾在她臉上看過的、帶著寂寞，卻又無比甜蜜的表情。「我想想，該從哪裡說起呢？」

於是媽媽坐在他的身邊，握著他的手，用溫柔的語調，對他說了一個愛的故事。關於媽媽和爸爸的相識與相戀，他們短暫卻充實的婚姻生活，以及他早已不復記憶的、一家三口在一起幸福的日子。

印象中總是無所不能的媽媽，時而露出緬懷的表情，時而笑得像個羞澀的少女；而在記憶中總是模糊一片的爸爸，也在媽媽的故事裡，逐漸有了鮮明的形象，他甚至開始能夠想像，性格有些內向溫吞的爸爸，對著媽媽和自己露出幸福笑容的模樣。

「你爸爸一定也會支持你的喔，因為他是個非常溫柔的人。」在故事的最後，媽媽這麼地說著，就像是在述說著美麗的情話。「……我好想他。」幾不可聞地，像是無意識溢出的呢喃。

那晚回到房間的時候，夏宇豪躺在床上，看著天花板，許許多多的東西在他的腦海裡翻騰著。他以為自己不曾擁有而彷徨尋覓的、全心渴望又惶惶不安的。最後，所有的思緒全都歸結到唯一的那個人身上。明明才剛分開不久，思念卻如同浪潮般逐漸淹沒了他。他忽然很想聽聽邱子軒的聲音，就只要一下下就好──

等到他注意到的時候，他已經按下了通話履歷上的「子軒」，等待接聽的單調鈴聲漫長到令人心慌，直到耳畔響起泛著濃濃睡意的「……喂？」時，不知何時起屏住的氣息，才終於獲得了解放。

「軒……。」不自覺地用上了只有撒嬌時才會用上的稱呼，眼淚卻在語音成形的瞬間同時溢出，讓那聲音裡帶上了幾分哽咽。他不知道自己怎麼了，在遇見邱子軒之前，他從來不曾這麼輕易就落淚，但他就是控制不住。

手機另一側的人當然也察覺了他的異樣，原先帶著幾分慵懶的聲音滲入了明顯的焦急。「怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」

吸了吸鼻子，夏宇豪努力收起那些奔騰的情緒。「沒事啦，只是想聽你的聲音而已。」

但邱子軒並沒有就這樣放心，沉默了一會，他開口：「我現在去找你。」

現在？夏宇豪瞥向了床旁的鬧鐘，才發現現在是連捷運都已經停開的午夜時分。天啊，他到底在幹嘛啊！

「不行！太危險了！」不自覺地提高了音量，又急忙壓低了聲音。「真的不是什麼大不了的事，明天再跟你說。」他並不是不想說，只是連他自己都還理不清此刻的心情。

「……我知道了，那你快去睡，不要胡思亂想。」低柔的聲音輕輕地敲擊著耳膜，彷彿那令人安心的體溫就在身邊，喚起了一陣又一陣舒服的悸動。

「好。」他應了聲，又急忙補充：「那個、對不起，我剛沒注意時間。」

「沒關係啦，晚安。」

「嗯，晚安。」

掛斷了電話，夏宇豪閉上了眼睛，在戀人溫暖的餘音裡，原先澎湃的情緒，漸次化作了和緩的柔波，然後回歸了沉靜。看來今晚不會是個難耐的失眠之夜了。

 

  
  


隔天，夏宇豪在比平常稍晚的時間醒來。懶懶地洗漱過後，他走到餐桌前，看見桌上放著早餐，以及媽媽留下的紙條。就在他為那句「我們都愛你」而會心一笑時，手機的訊息提示音吸引了他的注意。他放下紙條，拿起手機，看見邱子軒傳來的「你出門了嗎？」。回傳了「還沒，今天比較晚起床」後不久，下一則「我在你家樓下」的訊息讓他睜大了眼睛。他連忙抓了桌上的早餐胡亂塞進背包裡，三步併作兩步地衝到了樓下，很快就看見了背倚著圍牆，正盯著手機看的邱子軒。

見到夏宇豪出現，邱子軒原先微蹙著的眉頭舒展開來，把手機放回口袋裡，朝他走來，綻開了帶點無奈的笑容。「你在急什麼啊，領帶沒打就算了，連衣領也沒翻好。」當邱子軒伸手幫他把衣領翻正的時候，他呆呆地盯著對方的臉看，看見這個生活作息再正常不過的人眼下淡淡的黑眼圈，以及頸脖上的一層薄汗；他想著昨晚的那句「我現在去找你」，以及那人如今正站在自己眼前的事實。

——有什麼好不安的呢？他是這麼地被愛著。從過去，到現在，一直都是。

無法壓抑胸中強烈的感動，夏宇豪毫無預警地撲進了邱子軒的懷裡，對方踉蹌地向後退了幾步，隨即把人給抱好，穩住了兩人的腳步。夏宇豪把臉埋進了邱子軒的肩頸之間，深吸著那令人安心的熟悉氣味，眼眶幾乎又在瞬間泛紅。

「你真的是夏狗狗欸。」邱子軒笑著，輕輕地拍了拍夏宇豪的後腦勺。因為擔心自己，一大早就趕來這裡，卻沒有追問昨晚的事，只是一如往常地對自己笑著。這樣的邱子軒，又再一次讓他墜入了情網。

從戀人的懷裡抬起頭，對上的是那眼裡柔軟的笑意，「子軒，我想告訴你一個有點長的故事，你願意聽嗎？」

「好啊，只要我中途不睡著的話。」

「少來，你才不會咧。」牽起了邱子軒的手。感覺到確實的回握，夏宇豪心滿意足地笑了起來。他已經知道，不必死命地緊緊抓住，邱子軒也不會放開他的手。

他想要告訴邱子軒更多關於自己的事，那些他從來不曾和別人分享過、因為愛而知悉的寂寞。而他知道這個人會陪在他的身邊，傾聽著，或許給他一個溫暖的擁抱。

然後，這個關於愛的故事，將會繼續地延續下去。在戀人溫柔的瞳中，以及他們終於能夠真正牽起的手裡。

  
  
  



	4. 旁觀者：賀承恩的場合

午休時間，當賀承恩走進社辦的時候，眼前的景象讓他不禁停下了腳步，認真考慮起是不是該假裝什麼也沒看到，就這樣轉身離開。但就在他猶豫的時候，他的好友察覺到他的存在，抬起頭，視線正好對上了他的。

「你站在那裡幹嘛？」邱子軒出聲問著，這讓坐在他旁邊的夏宇豪也跟著抬起頭，原先專注的目光滲出了幾分被打擾的不悅。

「不要瞪我啦，要是早知道你們在的話，我才不想來當電燈泡咧。」賀承恩嘀咕著，同時揚了揚手中的英文課本，「來惡補一下單字，下午要小考。」

「是喔，加油。」邱子軒不甘己事地應著，視線又回到原來的地方，也就是正被夏宇豪托在手中，細心地用指甲刀修剪著的指甲上。

啊現在是怎樣，最近流行曬恩愛是吧？我只不過是想找個安靜的地方背單字，為什也要莫名其妙被閃啊？是說不要看我這樣，我也是有女朋友的喔。雖然比起男朋友，她比較喜歡看你們放閃，嗚嗚。

在心裡絮絮叨叨地抱怨著，卻只是徒增了挫敗感，賀承恩隨便找了個地方坐下，全力地無視旁邊的笨蛋情侶，把注意力放在不管怎麼看都陌生的英文單字上。但賀承恩很快地就發現那實在是件極度艱難的事。

「你之前剪的方式不對，那樣指甲容易插到肉裡，很痛的。」

「原來如此。」

「而且也要用銼刀磨一下，剛剪完的指甲很利，刮到可不得了。」

「怎麼這麼麻煩啊。」

「不會啦，以後我都會幫你剪。」

賀承恩無法再繼續假裝沒聽見了，抱著滿滿想吐槽的心情，他瞥向了不遠處的兩人，正好看見夏宇豪握著邱子軒的手指，認真地端詳著，然後滿意地在那指節上落下一個吻。「嗯，剪好了。」

「謝謝。」邱子軒笑著揉了揉夏宇豪的頭髮，後者明顯地露出了開心的表情。這讓賀承恩不禁回想起，不久前何中中對這位認真練習的學弟做出同樣的事時，夏宇豪一臉嫌棄地閃開的樣子。雖然忠於本性不是壞事，但好惡分明成這樣也太誇張了吧！

就在賀承恩覺得徹底地被打敗，打算轉移陣地的時候，沉浸於兩人世界的戀人們終於開始收拾東西，似乎是準備要離開了。看著夏宇豪把桌上兩個同款但不同顏色的便當盒收進便當袋裡，想必夏宇豪今天又為邱子軒做了便當，真是賢慧到讓人不只是羨慕，甚至感到有點驚悚的程度了。

「那我們先走了，賀承恩，記得鎖門。」

「知道，拜託你們快走，我快要被閃到看不見課本上的單字了啦！」

「你閉嘴。」邱子軒推了推眼鏡，游移的眼神流露著些許的難為情。現在才覺得不好意思會不會太晚了一點啊，賀承恩想著，不經意地發現邱子軒的鞋帶鬆了，他隨口提醒了聲：「軒，你的鞋帶。」邱子軒低頭看了一下，正要蹲下來把鞋帶綁好時，夏宇豪制止了他。

「我來就好。你膝蓋會痛吧。」說完，夏宇豪就在邱子軒跟前蹲跪下來，幫他綁好了鞋帶。賀承恩有些驚訝地看著眼前的光景，就算他知道夏宇豪在邱子軒身邊的時候，就只是個熱戀中的大男孩，但他還是難以置信，這個平日一身傲氣的學弟，會願意在別人的面前，為自己的男朋友做到這種程度。

而邱子軒看來也有些困窘，他把夏宇豪拉了起來，「你不用連這個都幫我……。」

夏宇豪順勢站起身，又在邱子軒的臉頰上親了一下，笑得理直氣壯。「我想要照顧你啊，不行嗎？」

聽到這裡，賀承恩終於忍不住了，他一把拉住了夏宇豪，把對方帶到一旁去，搭著他的肩，小聲地說：「欸，學弟，你這樣真的不行，你該不會是打算把軒寵壞，讓他沒有你就活不下去吧？」

有人這麼無微不至地珍惜他最重要的朋友，雖然是值得高興的事，但賀承恩還是感到了隱隱的不安。

大家眼中的邱子軒是個性獨立的人，因為身為長子，能力又強，所以無論在家裡還是同儕間，總是理所當然地擔任起照顧別人的角色。但正因為這樣，邱子軒對於來自他人的呵護幾乎沒有抵抗力。雖然本人應該沒有自覺，但賀承恩知道邱子軒在心理上其實很依賴他，在他和何小小剛開始交往的時候，也曾經有過難以適應而情緒起伏的時期，甚至還一度讓賀承恩重新考慮起交女朋友這件事。而那還只是對兒時玩伴習慣性的依賴而已。如果是曾讓邱子軒內心反覆辯證，如今已因確信而堅定的愛情，對邱子軒的影響力想必更加強烈。這讓賀承恩不禁有些擔心。

即使屬性不同，但他想要保護好友的心情，並不亞於此刻的夏宇豪。

聽了賀承恩的話，夏宇豪本來因為被拉開而顯得有些不爽的表情，在瞬間亮了起來。「會這樣喔？那很好啊！」

「喂，你是不是抓錯重點了啊，我要說的是——」

「我一輩子都不會離開他的。」沒等賀承恩把話說完，夏宇豪就果斷地打斷了他。

還沒成年的小鬼學人家說什麼一輩子啊，人生還長得很呢。賀承恩雖然想這麼回他，但當看見夏宇豪帶著淺笑的表情時，那些本來再合理不過的質疑，忽然都變得蒼白無力起來。

在不久之前，賀承恩曾經見過類似的神情。那是在他和邱子軒聊到畢業以後的事，邱子軒微笑著告訴他，他打算雙主修資訊科學系和運動健康科學系的時候。賀承恩比任何人都清楚，那表情並非出於不知世間險惡的年少輕狂，而是在嘗過了絕望的滋味後，歷經徬徨迷途，終於在迷霧中覓得道標時，在磨難之中綻放的溫暖與堅韌。不再只是天真的憧憬，那是對於所愛最堅定的信仰。

他知道造就邱子軒的是什麼。那麼，眼前這個學弟呢？在那桀傲不馴的外表下，是否也有過類似的尋覓與渴望？如果是那樣的話－－

「你們是在說什麼悄悄話啊？」邱子軒的聲音從背後傳來，中斷了賀承恩的思緒，他轉過身，這次換邱子軒蹙起眉，露出了些許不悅的表情。賀承恩有些無奈，卻又覺得這反應有點可愛，而忍不住伸手摸了摸邱子軒的頭，然後立刻得到夏宇豪很大的一聲：「欸！幹嘛動手動腳！」，接著還用身體把兩人給隔了開來。

賀承恩長長地嘆了一口氣，他忽然覺得自己根本就是白操心了。他拍了拍夏宇豪的肩膀，做出了一個認真的表情：「好啦，算我輸了，我的軒就交給你了。」

「『誰是你的啊！』」極有默契同時響起的聲音，讓賀承恩哈哈大笑起來。看著夏宇豪一把牽起邱子軒的手就往外走，他愉快地向兩人揮了揮手，一邊用浮誇的語氣喊著：「軒，要幸福喔！」相對於頭也不回的夏宇豪，邱子軒頓了一下，回過頭，先是對他翻了個白眼，最後笑著點了點頭。

一瞬間，他好像了解了全天下的父母嫁女兒或是兒子的心情。對於這樣的發想感到好笑，向著兩人離去的方向，他又說了聲：「要幸福喔。」而那餘音溫柔地迴盪著，清淺綿長，久久不散。

  
  
  



	5. 戰士的憩息

在偌大的場館中，人群逐漸散去，賽場上工作人員忙著整理場地，喧騰的熱氣歸於沉靜，盛宴之後，總讓人感到寂寥。

在觀眾席的一隅，不久前還在場上奮戰、集結了各方注目的話題球員，此刻正緊緊環抱著志弘高中曾經的王牌選手，把臉埋在他的肩上，彷彿這人是世界上僅存的唯一。

從不遠處經過的幾個觀眾，沒有注意到他們的存在，只是熱烈地討論著方才的決賽。

「剛才那球我保證絕對沒出界，裁判根本就判錯了嘛！」

「是嗎？可是我看就出邊線了啊！」

「拜託，你是在看哪裡啊，明明就誤判好不好！要不是那一球，現在誰輸誰贏還很難說咧！」

略帶激動的爭論聲傳進兩人耳中，埋在邱子軒肩上的夏宇豪動了一下，對此邱子軒沒有作聲，只是輕撫著他的頭髮。許久，直到人已走遠，帶著哭腔的聲音才悶悶地響起：「……我不甘心。」

那聲音讓邱子軒一瞬間停了下來，但很快又繼續了原先的動作，用平穩的語氣說著：「這就是比賽啊。」

邱子軒還記得去年止步於四強時，夏宇豪沒有哭，只是倔強地睜著泛紅的雙眼，用雙手握住他的手抵在胸口，對他說：「明年我一定會帶你回到這裡，拿下我們的冠軍。」

今年，他們捲土重來，帶著驚人的氣勢，連戰皆捷，在四強戰以三比一擊敗了死對頭仁和高中，進入了決賽，對上四連霸的王者。所有人都在期待挑戰者締造新的傳奇，但在決勝局中，一次爭議的判決，中斷了志弘反攻的氣勢，最終他們輸掉了決勝局，也輸掉了夏宇豪高中時代最後的比賽。

結果他們終究沒有拿下高中聯賽的冠軍。

吸了吸鼻子，夏宇豪抬起頭，這次他沒有忍下來，通紅的臉上掛滿了淚水。「對不起，沒有幫你完成你的夢想。」

邱子軒搖了搖頭，伸出手，用指腹拭著夏宇豪的面頰，「傻瓜，我不是跟你說過嗎？我的排球夢還沒有結束，也不會結束。」

「可是……」戀人溫柔的撫觸讓夏宇豪微瞇起眼，雖然還想要再說些什麼，卻被邱子軒給打斷了。

「告訴我，你盡全力了嗎？」

「嗯。」夏宇豪點頭。

「那你會想放棄排球嗎？」

「怎麼可能！我還要帶你去打大專盃，企業聯賽，還有國家隊，我們還有好多好多事要做欸！」

邱子軒微笑著，繼續問道：「所以，你喜歡排球嗎？」

「當然！」夏宇豪毫不猶豫地回答：「這一切都是你教我的，我當然喜歡啊！」

夏宇豪還帶著幾分水光的雙眼，明亮到幾近炫目的程度。邱子軒看著眼前的人，在微熱的震顫裡，驀然想起了一年多以前，他和夏宇豪之間的對話。

那時他們才剛交往沒多久，在練習結束後一起回家的路上，帶著些許緊張的神色，夏宇豪的手慢慢地靠了過來，試探性握住了邱子軒的指尖，那小心翼翼的動作實在有些可愛，他不禁揚起了嘴角，輕輕地回握了一下。得到了鼓勵，滿臉喜色的夏宇豪索性將手扣進了他的指間，與他十指相繫著。驟升的親密接觸，一瞬間讓邱子軒感到有些羞赧，他輕抽著自己的手，卻對上了夏宇豪略帶哀怨的目光。

「你不喜歡這樣嗎？」雖然語氣裡流露著委屈，握著他的手卻收緊了些。這奇妙的反差莫名地加快了心跳的頻率，他移開了目光，終於還是放棄了抵抗。「……沒有不喜歡啊。」他含糊地應著。

本來以為話題就此結束，但夏宇豪還是盯著他看，那視線裡的熱度，讓邱子軒不自在地推了推眼鏡，「幹嘛啦？」

「子軒，你有喜歡我嗎？」一如其人般直接了當的問題，讓邱子軒的臉頰熱了起來。

「廢話，要不然為什麼要和你交往啊。」掩飾著自己的動搖，邱子軒快速地回答著。

夏宇豪的表情立刻亮了起來，「那你為什麼會喜歡我？」

對於夏宇豪接二連三挑戰自己羞恥耐受度的問題，邱子軒有些招架不住，腦中甚至浮現了逃跑的念頭。但面對夏宇豪充滿期待的目光，他還是努力地理著自己的思緒，想要給他的男朋友一個滿意的答案。他想著從相遇以來相處的種種，細數著每一個早已心動卻不願承認的瞬間，因為他的一言一行而喜悅或悲傷，為了他而變得脆弱或勇敢。那些動情的記憶在心中洶湧著，每一個都像是答案，又彷彿少了些什麼，讓他反覆思索，卻不知該從何說起。

最後，看著神色逐漸染上不安的夏宇豪，邱子軒輕嘆了一聲，給了他一個有些取巧的回答：「全部都喜歡啊。」

大概是從邱子軒口中難得直接地說出了喜歡，夏宇豪先是愣了一下，隨後，露出高興到甚至像要哭出來的表情，拉著邱子軒躲到了行道樹的後面，捧著他的臉就熱切地吻了上去。沉溺在熱戀的親暱之中，前一刻還沒有真正地被回答的問題，當然也就從兩人的腦海裡消失無蹤了。

到了現在，那個曾經難以用三言兩語回答的問題，在此時此刻，終於有了最鮮明的答案。

邱子軒在夏宇豪的唇上輕啄了一下，看著雖然不明所以、眼裡卻不自覺地滲出了欣喜的夏宇豪，邱子軒微笑著，心緒是從未有過的柔軟、透明。

「我的夢想，就是現在的你。」

夏宇豪的表情有些呆滯，原先緊繃的嘴角卻微微地綻開，像是被眼前的笑容所吸引，他就這樣呆呆地看著邱子軒，過了好一會，才終於找回了語言的能力。

「呃，那是……什麼意思？」

「總有一天你會懂的。」邱子軒摸了摸夏宇豪的頭，看著對方游移在幸福與困惑之間的表情，他的笑意不禁加深了。

對於所愛投注全部的熱情，即使遭遇挫折也絕不退縮，勇往直前，無畏地挑戰橫陳在面前的一切困難。邱子軒在夏宇豪的身上看見了自己，卻又不只是那樣而已。邱子軒知道夏宇豪會用他所教的一切，帶著他到更高更遠的地方去，和他一起，延續他們未完的戰鬥。

找不到夢的人，與遺失了夢的人，命運也許殘酷，但關於他們的相遇，卻又是如此的溫柔。

邱子軒伸手抱住了比自己小一歲的戀人，親吻著他的髮際，在他的耳邊低語著：「你已經做得很好了，現在，就先好好休息吧。」

雖然仍有些懵懂，夏宇豪還是點了點頭，將頭靠回邱子軒的肩膀，雙臂環上了他的腰際，在他的懷裡依戀地蹭著，低垂著眼簾，意識飄蕩在半夢半醒之間，在心上人撫慰的擁抱裡，表情漸漸地舒緩開來。

_我會陪著你，讓你飛得比任何人都高，看顧著你，不讓你在意外中墜落。  
不過現在，就待在我的身邊，安心地憩息吧。_

彌補了彼此的殘缺，治癒了殘存的傷痛，在愛裡依偎著，他們終於變得完整。

  
  
  



	6. 旁觀者：陳家均的場合

決賽之後，陳家均在看台上找到了還坐在觀眾席的邱子軒。但那人並不是獨自一人，在他的身邊，夏宇豪閉著眼睛，靠在他的肩上，似乎正熟睡著，仔細看的話，還可以在那臉上發現半乾的淚痕。

也許他該離開，以免打擾他們，但他卻無法移動半分。或許是因為他有必須對學長說的話；又或者，僅只是因為邱子軒嘴角柔軟的弧度。

他的凝望並沒有持續太長的時間，邱子軒很快就發現了他的存在，刻意壓低了音量，輕喚了聲「家均」。那臉上沒有顯露出被打擾的不悅，所以他深吸了一口氣，走到學長面前，然後深深地低下了頭。

「學長，對不起，我……」

但沒等他說完，邱子軒就先出聲打斷了他的話：「很棒的比賽，辛苦了。」

「可是我們輸了。」吐出的字句裡滿是苦澀。這是最後的機會，但他還是沒能為學長拿下聯賽冠軍。

「那已經不重要了。」

「但那一直是學長的夢想……！」不自覺提高的音量，讓倚在邱子軒肩上的夏宇豪發出了無意義的嘟噥聲，慵懶地動了動，似乎就要醒來。邱子軒側過頭，安撫地低語：「沒事，繼續睡。」還閉著眼睛的夏宇豪淺淺點了下頭，稍微調整了位置，沒過多久又再次地睡去。

獨占了學長溫柔的視線，如果在以前，陳家均會不甘心地覺得「憑什麼」。但現在的他已經無法再那麼想了。從徹頭徹尾的門外漢，到如今隊上的關鍵人物，剛才在場上拼盡全力的夏宇豪，這一路上付出了多少心血，身為曾經的勁敵與現任的隊長，陳家均再清楚不過。

但那不代表他樂於見到這樣的情況。忍著心中的鈍痛，連同敗戰的悔恨，他咬著下唇，垂下了視線。不知從他的臉上讀到什麼，在短暫的沉默之後，邱子軒的聲音平穩地響起：「家均，我想你知道，我不是什麼天才型的球員。」

雖然是有些突然的話題，陳家均仍點了點頭。「我知道，學長比誰都努力。」因為是一直追隨著的背影，所以他很清楚，從高一開始連續兩屆聯賽最佳主攻手，集結眾人驚嘆與讚賞於一身的邱子軒，他的光環不是來自於天賦的才能，而是出自數倍於他人的苦練。這也是他如此崇拜學長的原因之一。

作為運動員，陳家均知道自己並沒有特別突出的才華，他有的是絕不輸給任何人的決心與毅力。憑藉著嘔心瀝血的訓練站上高中排球界的巔峰，這樣的邱子軒一直是他仰望的目標。所以，在邱子軒受傷以後，他敢說自己比任何人、甚至是賀承恩，都更能夠理解學長失去舞臺的寂寞。

「不過也因為這樣，我付出了代價。」邱子軒的視線落向自己的左膝，「對此，我曾經非常後悔。」

想起邱子軒受傷時的情景，陳家均不由得握緊了拳。直到現在依然歷歷在目，學長因為痛苦而扭曲的表情，無助絕望的模樣，以及在被抬下場之前，緊緊抓著賀承恩的手臂，咬著牙吐出的那句：「剩下的、交給你了」。那是如同夢魘般的記憶，不只是邱子軒，也是除了在場外焦急旁觀之外，什麼也辦不到的自己。他曾經無數次想過，如果自己再爭氣一點，能像學長一樣，在一年級的時候就成為主力球員，和學長並肩作戰，一起扛起球隊的重任，學長就不必把自己逼到極限，悲劇也就不會發生了。

他想要、並且必須彌補那樣的遺憾。為了回到那個戛然而止的瞬間，代替學長延續未完的戰鬥，讓志弘的七號和大家一起拿下冠軍；也為了拂去學長那總是冷靜自持的眼中，只在最不留神的時刻，不經意流露出的孤獨。

「但現在的我，是這麼想的。」邱子軒抬起頭，出乎意料地，陳家均沒有在那裡看見苦澀，鏡片下的瞳色清澈而明亮，一如數年前他第一次在賽場上遇見學長時那樣。「作為一個凡人，我向天賦的極限挑戰，並且到達了本來到不了的地方。」說到這裡，邱子軒微微揚起了嘴角，「這傷，是我全力戰鬥過的證明，值得我引以為傲。」

陳家均怔然地注視著眼前的人，一股無法遏抑的震顫自脊髓湧上。這是他一直追隨著的人，卻不知從什麼時候開始，已經走到更遠的地方了。

「雖然難免會感到遺憾，但我已經不會再後悔了。」不知出於有意或無意，邱子軒的視線飄向正靠在自己肩上熟睡的人，原先清明的目光泛上幾分柔軟，「因為我知道，這不只是結束，也是開始。」

「是因為夏宇豪嗎？」在察覺之前話就先衝出了口，但當陳家均看見邱子軒略感意外的表情時，他馬上就後悔了。

「……沒想到你還挺八卦的。」

「對、對不起。」

邱子軒先是有些難為情地推了推眼鏡，沉吟一會，最後，綻開了一個淺淺的微笑，「雖然不是全部，但或許可以這麼說吧！」

他不知道學長為什麼要告訴他這些，但忽然間，他找不到自己站在這裡的理由。尊敬的學長明明露出了幸福的表情，他卻無法單純地只為學長高興，他甚至感到有些難受。他一點都不想讓學長知道這樣的自己，於是，他為自己找了個拙劣的藉口：「那個、學長，我想到我還有事，要先走了。」

「啊，等一下。」但邱子軒卻叫住了他。他只能忍下立刻轉身逃跑的衝動，留在了原地。

「家均，謝謝你，把大家帶到了這裡。我一直相信你辦得到。」邱子軒望著他的瞳中泛著暖意，卻和看著夏宇豪時不同。純粹、而不容一絲遐想的餘地。「接下來，該去尋找屬於你的夢想了。」

「學長……」陳家均無意識地喚著，語音裡帶著些許輕顫，他卻釐不清那是怎樣的感受。

他的努力被學長看見了。  
_做為一個排球隊的學弟。_

學長已經從過去中走出來了。  
_他再也不能為學長做些什麼了。或許學長不曾需要過。需要被救贖的，從來就只有他自己。_

他完成了學長的付託，並且得到學長的鼓勵。  
_今後會有另一個人陪在學長的身邊，一起去追逐他已經無法共享的夢。_

「家均？」邱子軒的聲音，喚回了陳家均紛雜的思緒，他如夢初醒般地眨了眨眼，映入眼中的，是學長帶著關心的表情。

「……我知道了，謝謝學長！」在百感交集中，他向邱子軒深深地鞠了一個躬。無論如何，能和學長相遇，追隨著這個人的腳步，那些單純快樂的日子，依然是他心中最珍貴的寶物。邱子軒微微頷首，沒有多說什麼，但帶著笑意、靜穩地注視自己的目光，已然給了他所能得到的全部。

向學長道別後，在走進梯間之前，陳家均停下腳步，回過頭，在人群散盡的看台上，他看見邱子軒輕輕拉過夏宇豪的手，十指交扣，搭在了自己的腿上。那表情恬靜而滿足，就像是握住了獨一無二的夢想。

 

 

離開了看台，陳家均有些恍惚地走在通道上，忽然間，有個人撞進了他的懷裡，隨之是一聲「唉呦」的呼痛聲。他本能地伸手去扶，看見的是一個和自己年紀相近、似乎曾在哪裡見過的女孩。

「對不起！我剛才在滑手機……啊！你是志弘的七號嘛！」那女孩在看清楚他的臉時，雙眼亮了起來，語調也跟著變得高亢：「我有看剛才的比賽，你打得超帥的欸！」

「嗯，謝謝。」面對突來的熱情，還沉在自己的情緒裡，陳家均的回應有些敷衍。但眼前的少女仍興奮地繼續說著：「我有聽我哥說過你耶！他之前也是志弘排球隊的，叫做邱子軒，你一定知道吧？」

「所以你是學長的妹妹，就是那個，嗯……邱倩如嗎？」

「你知道我喔！」她開心地笑了起來。看著眼前活潑直率的少女，實在難以想像學長和她會是兄妹。不過比起那種事，他更加在意的是：「學長有跟你說過我的事？」

「對呀，因為他是排球控嘛，聊沒兩句就聊到排球上去了。」

「那，學長他……說了什麼？」

「我想一下喔。我哥說，有個和他一樣穿七號球衣的學弟，有些地方和他很像，看著那個學弟在場上努力的樣子，就像是看見過去的自己，讓他覺得很欣慰。嗯……還有什麼啊？」

雖然邱倩如還在努力回想，但其他的都已經不重要了。透過邱倩如的口中，學長不曾、或許也不會想讓他知道的心聲，連同剛才最後對他說的那些話，一字一句，在他的腦海裡交錯迴響著。

_——原來，一切的一切，都不只是徒然而已。_

「咦？怎麼了？你怎麼哭了？」邱倩如驚訝的表情，讓陳家均困惑地將手伸向自己的臉，意外地在那裡摸到了一片溼潤。這真是太奇怪了，他明明沒有想哭，只是胸口被突來的領悟漲得滿滿的。原來學長都看在眼裡，他的想望，他的脆弱與執著，從不說破，卻始終在一旁守護，並在彷徨的時刻為他指引方向。

「雖然比賽輸了，但你已經很棒了！下次再贏回來就好了啊！」明顯是誤會了什麼，邱倩如連忙安慰著。但陳家均並沒有打算解釋，因為他也不知道該如何解釋，只覺得許許多多的回憶，隨著淚水的溢出，彷彿也跟著昇華了。他的青春與憧憬、那些閃耀的夢想，還有深深藏在心底，他無法也不想命名的情感。

在被水霧瀰漫的視野裡，他看見邱倩如努力墊起腳尖，伸長手，摸了摸他的頭。這意外的動作讓他微怔著，但邱倩如並不以為意，她語帶得意地說：「每次我難過的時候，我哥他都會這樣安慰我。我跟你說，這招超有效的！」

天真爛漫的笑容，帶著奇妙的感染力，讓陳家均的嘴角不禁舒緩開來。想著學長從不言說的溫柔，他閉上眼睛，最後的眷戀滴墜在空氣中，杳然無聲，卻留下了溫暖的淚跡。

  


_你呼喚我名字的聲音，曾經是我的全部。但現在，該是道別的時候了。_  
  
_舉起你為我點亮的燈火，我將獨自踏上旅程，尋覓屬於我的花季。_

__

  
  
  



	7. 向日葵與太陽

國家隊的培訓難得放假一天，一早醒來，夏宇豪先是盯著天花板嘆了口氣，然後拿起放在枕邊的手機，正想打給作為訓練員而一同被徵召進國訓中心的邱子軒時，他聽見敲門的聲音，於是他下了床，打開門，映入眼中的，正是前一刻還心繫著的人。

「早安，剛起床？」

「子軒！我才正要打給你欸！」才想著要見面，就出現在自己的眼前，這小小的驚喜讓他的語調不禁高揚著。

伸手理著夏宇豪睡得有些凌亂的頭髮，邱子軒問：「今天有空嗎？」

「當然有！」

「那陪我去一個地方？」

「好啊！」

對於他的即答，邱子軒似乎感到有些好笑。「你都不問一下要去哪裡就說好喔？」

「幹嘛問？只要是你要帶我去的地方，不管哪裡，我都會很開心的跟你去啊！」他理所當然地說著。

「不要亂撩啦。」與平日訓練時的嚴格不同，戀人略帶羞赧的表情，讓夏宇豪這幾天來沉鬱的心情，立刻就被丟到了腦後。

於是他沒有多問，在洗漱之後，換了衣服，坐上邱子軒的車，任對方載著自己前往不知何處的目的地。或許是連日來高強度的訓練所致，一邊看著邱子軒開車時的側臉，平穩的速度與令人安心的說話聲，讓他在不知不覺間又沉入了夢鄉。

  
  
  
  


不知過了多久，伴隨著落在腿上的輕拍，傳進耳中的是一聲「到了喔」的輕喚。夏宇豪緩緩張開眼睛，在逐漸清晰的視野裡，透過擋風玻璃，看見的是在晴空下無邊無際的向日葵花海，讓他不禁發出了驚喜的讚嘆聲。

「之前在網路上看到，就想著要帶你來。喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡啊！好漂亮喔！」夏宇豪轉向駕駛座上的邱子軒，對上對方微笑的視線，他飛快地在戀人的面頰上親了一下，隨即解開安全帶下了車，雀躍地拉著邱子軒走進了盛開的金黃花叢裡。

遠離了都市的塵囂，走在田埂上，被枝葉所環繞，有種遠離俗世紛擾的解放感。夏宇豪仰著頭環顧四周，在風中輕曳的花朵吸引了他的視線，「花幾乎都比我們還高了！」

「是啊，向日葵一般長到兩、三公尺是很正常的。還有別一直抬著頭，等等脖子會痠的。」

隨意地應了一聲，夏宇豪湊近了身邊正盛開著的花朵，淡雅的花香混著泥土清新的氣味迎面而來，這對在城市裡長大的他而言有些新鮮，「原來向日葵是這種味道，好像有點像，呃，那是什麼……菊花？」

「是嗎？」邱子軒靠了過來，微瞇著眼輕嗅著。在逸散的花香中，戀人近在咫尺臉龐讓他有些著迷，而忍不住在那唇上輕啄了一下，然後得到了一個綻開的淺笑，以及如羽般輕快的回吻。

在交會的視線裡，邱子軒向他伸出手，指腹輕輕地撫過眼睛的下緣。「你最近沒睡好，是有什麼煩惱吧。」

用著肯定而非疑問的語氣，讓夏宇豪先是愣了一下，然後輕嘆了一口氣。果然還是逃不過這個人的眼睛。在對方安靜地等待的視線裡，他訥訥地開口了：「只是……有點焦慮。」

「為什麼？」邱子軒鼓勵他繼續往下說。

「覺得練習遇到了瓶頸，想要變得更強，卻沒有什麼效果。」

「不會啊，這幾天的訓練下來，你的體能明顯有上升了，這是很有意義的進步——」

「那樣是不夠的！」打斷了對方的話，不自覺揚起的音調，讓夏宇豪自己也嚇了一跳，但邱子軒不以為意，只是安撫地說著：「撞牆期誰都會遇上，這種事急不得。」停了一下，又輕聲地說道：「不要把那些人說的話放在心上。」

戀人的一語中的，讓夏宇豪有些不好意思地搔了搔頭。「你怎麼什麼都知道啊？」

「因為是跟你有關的事啊。」柔軟的眼神帶著寵溺，「但我更希望你可以直接跟我說。」

夏宇豪並不是不願意向邱子軒傾訴，他只是以為自己可以處理這些情緒。邱子軒和自己一樣都是第一次參加培訓，而比起只需要專注於鍛煉的自己，訓練員要注意的事更多更雜，即使已經拿到了C級教練的證照，還是有很多事要學，更何況邱子軒還有研究所的課業要忙，他實在不想把自己的情緒也一起丟給已經很忙碌的戀人。畢竟他的煩惱，終究只是出於自己倔強的好勝心罷了。

雖然沒能拿下高中排球聯賽的冠軍，但在夏宇豪如同奇蹟般地考進與邱子軒同一所大學後，他們終於一起拿下了大專排球聯賽的冠軍。激戰後的亢奮與勝利的喜悅，讓他情不自禁地奔向場邊的邱子軒，在汗水與淚水的交織中，熱切地吻著以球隊經理的身分和他一起逐夢的戀人。而那一幕被直播的攝影機如實地捕捉下來，映在大銀幕上，引發了如雷的尖叫與掌聲。觀眾們的喝采、支持或驚詫，各種情緒蒸騰在比賽的餘韻中，衝擊著體育界依然殘存的禁忌，在賽後透過社群網路的傳播，掀起了社會大眾討論的浪潮。最終他們得到了多數人的祝福，記者在現場拍下的影像，甚至成為了婚姻平權十週年紀念報導的封面照片，標誌著一個更好時代的來臨。

但煩人的耳語也從此如影隨行。在這次國家代表隊名單出爐時，對於同時以選手及訓練員的身分被選進的兩人，那些「夾雜私情怎麼能夠好好訓練」、「光顧著談戀愛就好了，還打什麼球」的風涼話，以及其他更令人不快的惡意言論，偶爾還是會竄進他的眼裡與耳中。為此他憤怒不已，而最好的反擊無非是以優秀的表現來讓這些人閉嘴，為此他更加努力地投入訓練，但不能輸的壓力，同時也給了自己沉重的負擔。

而那些挫折感，原來都如實地映在了邱子軒的眼中。比起心事被說中的動搖，更多的是自己確實被關心著的安心感。

「比賽本來就有輸贏，我們只要盡力就好，不用管別人怎麼想。如果沒有辦法做自己，才是真的輸了。」

靜穩的語調，讓還隱著幾分躁動的胸口漸次地平靜了下來。他在心中反芻著邱子軒說的話，他們認真地愛著排球，並為此付出了熱情與努力。他們只需要為了自己、球隊與支持他們的人負責，至於其他閒雜人等，其實一點也不重要。被那些雜音所影響而變得不快樂，這樣不是很吃虧嗎？

想到這裡，夏宇豪豁然開朗，壓在心上的重負終於卸下，讓他衷心笑了起來，「對耶，真的是這樣沒錯！」

看著夏宇豪的笑容，彷彿被感染般，邱子軒微笑著，伸手撫上了他的面頰。「果然還是這樣的表情最適合你——就像向日葵一樣。」

夏宇豪愣了一下，這與平日形象大相徑庭的情話，讓他一時有些反應不過來。而對方似乎也是一樣的，像是後知後覺地察覺自己剛才說了些什麼，邱子軒連忙收回了手，推了推眼鏡，視線尷尬地游移著，面頰是鮮豔的殷紅。「不、那個，呃……總之，把、把剛才那句話忘了！」

「我才不會忘咧！」抓住了戀人收回的手腕，連想都沒想就脫口而出，「這樣的話，那你就是我的太陽，我要一直追著你轉。」

話才剛說出口，對方和前一刻的自己如出一轍的反應，夏宇豪才意識到自己說出了什麼，臉也跟著發燙起來。雖然他說的是真心話，但這發言未免也太羞恥了吧！看來戀愛會讓人自然而然地變成詩人，而且還是最蹩腳、最讓人難為情的那種。

紅著臉的兩人，視線幾番逡巡，終於還是對上了。在短暫的無語之後，他們同時地笑了。

「我們到底在幹嘛……你那是從哪裡學來的啊？」

「欸，還不是你先的！」

「喔，怪我囉？」

一邊親暱地鬥著嘴，夏宇豪抓住邱子軒手腕的手向下移動了幾分，又重新握住那修長的手指。他的姆指依戀地摩挲著戀人的手背，被握在手中的手指則輕輕勾住了他的，親密相依，一如愛情最純粹的模樣。

五年前他們越過了界線，牽起彼此的手，追逐著共同的目標到了這裡來。而今後他也想和這個人繼續走下去，一起逐夢、一起成長、一起創造。他想要之後人生中的每一天，都能夠理所當然地待在這個人的身邊。

某個始終存在於他心中的想法，驀然鮮明地支配了他所有的意識，然後，自然地就化作了言語。

「子軒。」

「嗯？」

「我想跟你結婚。」

邱子軒停下了所有的動作，微微睜大了眼睛，雙唇略張著，卻沒有發出聲音。看著戀人的反應，開始理解到自己剛才做出了多麼重大的宣言，夏宇豪感覺自己的心跳逐漸加速，但他仍直直地望進邱子軒的眼底，等待對方的答案。當他發現那眼角染上的緋紅時，一陣微風拂來，戀人的唇邊也隨之蕩開了一抹笑意。

「你真的很突然欸，想到什麼就講什麼。」

「我不喜歡拐彎抹角嘛！」他吞了口口水，希望自己稍微拔高的聲音聽來不會太過緊張。「所以，你願意跟我結婚嗎……？」

邱子軒沒有直接回答這個問題，而是笑著給了他一個溫柔的吻。當唇瓣分開的時候，夏宇豪先是在甜美的熱度中呆了幾秒，隨即急切地追問：「這是答應的意思對吧？對吧？」

「對啦。」邱子軒才剛說完，夏宇豪就一把抱住了眼前的人，懷中的體溫溫熱到讓他有些暈眩的程度，喜悅的心情把他的胸口充盈得滿滿的，幾乎隨時就要從眼眶溢出。

「說好了，不可以反悔喔！」

「我幹嘛反悔啊。」

「那等我們比賽回來以後，我們就結婚！」

「等等，怎麼聽起來有點不吉利……」

「啊，對齁！那……現在！我們現在就去戶政事務所——」

「你冷靜一點啦！」終於忍不住笑出聲來，邱子軒稍微拉開了兩人的距離，看著他的眼睛，目光裡滿是柔情。「我不會反悔也不會跑掉，我們可以慢慢來，好嗎？」

「嗯！」夏宇豪開心地點著頭，這次主動地吻上了眼前即將與他共度一生的人，虔誠得如同神聖的儀式。

無垠的晴空，夏日的陽光與微風，在這個燦爛的時節裡，在金黃色的向日葵花海中，心愛的人帶著幸福的淺笑，與他約定了永遠。

一輩子都不會忘記，此景、此情。

  
  
  



End file.
